Perfect Invitation
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Another day, another Ball, but could Loke have helped extended the perfect invitation?


Lucy pulled at the collar of her dress, why did everything have to be so tight? She sighed, hating that she was once again being paraded out in front of everyone in the hopes of catching someone's eye and securing a good match. It wasn't that her parents hated her or anything, it was just what society demanded, though thankfully they did the bare minimum. If they kept her completely sequestered she knew vile rumors about her would be spread and so she plastered on a smile and walked out as they announced her name.

Jude and Layla smiled at her from across the room, conveying how sorry they were to be putting her through this. Her parents were the fortunate ones, they had met each other at once such party her mother's parents had thrown for her and there had been an instant attraction. Both sets of parents had then done their best to ensure that the two could marry. Lucy's parents wanted to do the same for her, but so far no one had caught her eye and soon they would have to do an arranged marriage for the same reason they threw a party, to stop any vile rumors that they could.

This ball brought many new faces, as each one did, as well as a few familiar ones. Loke, an old friend of hers who she saw as more of a brother rather than a potential suitor, strolled up to her and asked her to dance. She accepted, preferring to start off the ball with someone she knew before she was shoved into the many awaiting hands. Loke smiled at her and said "Princess, I think I've finally found the guy for you."

Lucy smiled up at him, the title only ever being used by him when he thought he had found the one. So far he had introduced her to several guys and while she found some of them to be good friends, like Gray and Gajeel, none had yet sparked that feeling in her heart. Still, Lucy gave him the benefit of the doubt and asked "Who is it this time Loke?" Loke answered after he had done the fancy twirl the dance dictated, "He's a prince, so he would be perfect for you. His name is Natsu Dragneel and I convinced your father to invite him and his parents to the ball. They'll be making their entrance right after this dance."

Lucy was unsure Loke was right, all of the princes she knew were either self-absorbed or power hungry, a few even being both. Loke, as if he knew what she was thinking, smirked and said "Just wait Lucy, you'll see he is different." Lucy knew Loke was looking out for her, just as she saw him as a brother, he saw her as a sister and he wanted what was best for her, all the guys he had ever introduced to her were only ones he trusted. So as the dance came to an end, he stayed by her side as the Dragneel's were announced.

"His royal highness, King Igneel, his queen, Grandeeney and their son, Prince Natsu of the Dragneel line." The royal announcer said, as the three made their way into the ball room. Natsu's eyes bounced around, looking for Loke. His friend had promised him he would introduce him to the princesses, which he was doing because his parents said he had to before he hit the snack table, and that he would be standing beside her when they entered.

His eyes landed on Loke's form and he made his way over, not really noticing the girl that stood to his right. "Good to see you Loke." Natsu said with a grin. Loke returned his smile with one of his own as he said "And you. Natsu, allow me to introduce you to Princess Lucy. Your highness, this is Prince Natsu." Lucy had been staring in awe at Natsu as he walked over, but quickly pushed her feelings behind a mask of friendliness as he turned towards her.

Natsu thought for sure his eyes would bug out of his head. Loke had described Lucy to him, but he had severely done her an injustice. Once he felt was on purpose if the smug expression on the Lion Knight was any indication. He would get back at him later, perhaps he would introduce him to his friend Aries. For now, Natsu pushed that thought from his mind as his manners kicked in and he took the princess's hand, bowing over it as he kissed it and said "Pleased to meet you, your highness."

Lucy blushed and said "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. And please, call me Lucy." As Natsu stood back up straight he grinned at her and said "Only if you call me Natsu." Lucy laughed softly and said "Agreed." Just then the music started picking up again and Natsu, the thought of food gone from his mind for once, offered her his hand and asked "Shall we dance?" Lucy nodded, not quite trusting her voice, and the two made their way out onto the dance floor.

Both sets of parents stood by each other as they watched their children dance. Igneel's eyes twinkled and said "I think we shall begin making preparations for a wedding soon." Grandeeney nodded, as she added "Any girl who can make our son forget his stomach long enough for a dance is something special." Layla laughed and said "It's obvious to me our daughter is quite taken with your son." Jude smiled down at his wife, before looking back out at the couple saying "I'm glad Loke suggested inviting your family."

Loke grinned as he watched his two friends dance. He had known all along that they were perfect for each other, but he had set them both up with several others before introducing them to each other so they could see just how perfect they were for the other. Lucy and Natsu chatted, laughed, danced and ate together that night, neither being sought out or seeking out other partners for any other moment.

Lucy believed she could easily fall in love with Natsu. True they had only just met and were still learning about the other, but no one had made her feel this way before. Natsu had the same sort of thoughts floating in his head. He couldn't wait to show Lucy his kingdom and be shown hers. He felt he was just scraping the edge of the iceberg and he wanted to see and know everything about her that he could.

XXX

It had been over a year since that fateful ball and today the two would finally become one. Lucy and Natsu had been kept away from each other, no one really believing the old omen of seeing a bride on her wedding day would bring them bad luck, but it being part of tradition they kept with it. The two had grown deeply in love with not only each other, but their lands and peoples as well. It was decided that the Dragon Kingdom and the Celestial Kingdom would become one as well, Lucy and Natsu would be the first rulers of the new Celestial Dragon Kingdom. That would wait for another year though, everyone wanted to give the young couple just some time to be with each other.

Wendy and Michelle, Lucy's soon to be sister in law and sister, were helping her to get ready when there was a knock at the door. It was a note from Natsu, asking her to come out on her balcony for a few minutes. Lucy hesitated, knowing how much everyone wanted to follow tradition, but she decided to slip out anyways. She made some sort of excuse about needing air, but she also missed the knowing looks of Wendy and Michelle as she made her way towards her destination.

When she got outside, she whispered "Natsu?" "I'm over here, behind the pillar so you can't see me and I can't see you. I just needed to hear your voice." He said. Lucy made her way to the pillar and slipped her hand around it, finding his waiting for her as she said "In just an hour I'll get to see you, it already feels like it's been forever even though we stayed up talking so long into the night." Natsu chuckled and said "I hear you." After that, they stood in relative silence before Lucy finally sighed and said "I've got to go finish getting ready." Natsu squeezed her hand and said "I love you Luce." She smiled and said back "I love you too."

With that he was gone and she went back inside where Wendy and Michelle had been joined by Layla and Grandeeney. Lucy blushed as she saw them all looking at her, but they just laughed and told her to come over so they could finish preparing her.

XXX

Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes as he stood to her right. They had been married for a year now and today was the official uniting of the kingdoms as well as the day they would become King and Queen of the Celestial Dragon Kingdom. In fact, both of their fathers were currently giving their speeches about how happy they were for the kingdom. Natsu felt Lucy's eyes on him and looked down into hers, smiling as he did and bringing out her smile as an answer to it.

Soon, Igneel and Jude were coming towards them, each bearing a crown in his hands. Igneel stepped in front of his daughter-in-law and Jude in front of his son-in-law. As Lucy and Natsu made their pledges aloud to the new kingdom, their fathers lowered the crowns upon their heads. Once this was done, the announcer proclaimed "I present to you their royal highnesses, King Natsu and Queen Lucy!" Cheers filled the air, everyone loved the young couple and were thrilled to see where they would take them.

XXX

That night, Lucy stood on the balcony and looked at the stars. Feeling Natsu come from behind and hug her, she leaned back into it and said "The sky is beautiful tonight." "Not as beautiful as you Luce." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy giggled and then said "What would you say if I told you that a new addition to our kingdom and family would be arriving soon?" Natsu pulled back from the hug, turning her towards him as both unsureness and hope filled his face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked. Lucy nodded and said "Soon this kingdom will have a new prince or princess." Natsu's face showed pure joy as he pulled Lucy into a gentle, encompassing hug. "I love you Lucy." Natsu said, unshed tears in his eyes. "And I love you." Lucy replied, matching tears in hers. It would be several more months before they found out that the kingdom now had a new prince and princess.


End file.
